Gameshark-Codes
Pokémon · Orte · Artikel · Gameshark ---- Folgend sind die wichtigsten Gameshark-Codes für die Pokémon-Spiele der ersten und zweiten Generation jeweils auf Deutsch und auf Englisch. Andere Codes können auf anderen Seiten im Internet gefunden werden. / The following are the most important Gameshark codes for the Pokémon games of the first and second generation in German and English respectively. You can find other codes on other internet pages. Unlogische Dinge in Pokémon Wanderpokémon Dies ist eine Auflistung der bekannten Mechanik der Wanderpokémon Raikou, Entei und Suicune. *Wenn man einen neuen Ort betritt (Route, Stadt, Höhle) ändert das Wanderpokémon seine Position. *Wenn man ein Gebäude betritt (dies gilt auch für Zollhäuser) ändert das Wanderpokémon seine Position. Wenn man das Gebäude wieder verlässt, ändert es erneut seine Position. Wechselt man in einem Gebäude die Etage, ändert es seine Position ebenfalls. *Wenn man in einen Pokémon-Kampf verwickelt wird, ändert es seine Position nicht. *Wenn man in eine Stadt fliegt, ändert es seine Position (dies ist auch der Fall, wenn man sich schon in der Stadt befand). Kurz gesagt: Absolut jedes Mal, wenn man selbst einen neuen Kartenabschnitt lädt, ändert ein Wanderpokémon seine Position; wenn man in den Kampfbildschirm wechselt, dann jedoch nicht (weil dabei keine neue Karte geladen wird). Wenn man das Spiel speichert und lädt, dann wird auch die Karte neugeladen und das Pokémon befindet sich ebenfalls zufällig woanders. Man kann die Position eines Wanderpokémon also nicht speichern, selbst wenn man sich auf der selben Route befindet! Wenn man mit dem Wanderpokémon auf der Route ist, dann ist es nicht grundsätzlich das einzige Pokémon auf der Route, das angreift: Es ist allerdings häufig, so dass man kaum drei Versuche braucht um ein Wanderpokémon, das sich auf derselben Route befindet wie man selbst, zu finden. Sobald das Pokémon flieht, wechselt es auch wieder die Route. Es kommt nicht vor, dass es nach dem Fliehen noch auf derselben Route ist wie während des Kampfes. Liste der Pokémon Es werden sechs dieser Pokémon zufällig ausgelost, mit denen man sein Abenteuer bestreitet (Legendäre sind ausgeschlossen). Unter diesen Pokémon müssen Zerschneider, Surfer, Stärke, Blitz, Whirlpool und Kaskade allesamt erlernbar sein. Kein Typ soll mehr als zweimal im Team vorkommen. Sobald man Pokébälle erhalten hat, werden per Gameshark-Code die wilden Pokémon verändert und man muss die sechs ausgelosten Pokémon auf Level 2 fangen. Man beginnt sein Abenteuer also mit einem vollständigen Team, welches (außer Entwicklungen) nicht mehr verändert wird. Das Starter-Pokémon wird nicht verwendet. Pokémon, die sich nur über Tausch entwickeln, werden auf Level 42 entwickelt. Auf jeder Route, die man betritt, muss ein beliebiges Pokémon gefangen werden; es wird aber lediglich auf die Box gelegt. Einzige Ausnahme ist, wenn man auf der Route auch nach zehn Versuchen kein nicht bereits gefangenes Pokémon findet. Wilde Pokémon, die man nicht fangen will, müssen besiegt werden. Man darf alle Items benutzen, ohne Ausnahme. *Pikachu (start) aus der Gelben Edition hat die Fangrate 163 und als Tauschitem Kugelblitz. *Kadabra (wild) aus der Gelben Edition hat die Fangrate 96 und als Tauschitem Krümmlöffel. *Magnetilo und Magneton hatten in der ersten Generation als Typen nur Elektro. *Dragonir (wild) aus der Gelben Edition hat die Fangrate 27 und als Tauschitem Protein. *Dragoran (wild) aus der Gelben Edition hat die Fangrate 9 und als Tauschitem Gegengift. Kategorie:Pokémon Kategorie:Pokémon